Satoshi Aida
Satoshi Aida was a character in the Wonderland series in the Wasteland Project. Like Mikado Ryuugamine, he too was a patient in Chou Mori Institution and ended up in the Tadpole Project. Satoshi was labeled as "defective" because he ended up with Gynecomastia. He dies in Deep Blue Wonderland, but appears in Mikado's head to taunt him from time to time. Appearance and Personality Appearance Satoshi has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is a little bit taller than Aoba and looks like a normal boy-- except that he has the breasts of a girl due to the drugs of the Tadpole Project causing a hormonal imbalance in his body. Because of this, Satoshi had to bind his breasts under his black school uniform. Personality Before he was committed to Chou Mori, Satoshi used to be a happy and shy child. Because of an accident when he was younger, he had headaches and couldn't really walk straight. After being committed to Chou Mori, Satoshi went crazy because of his Gynecomastia and the abuse he suffered from the Tapole experiments and Roc Segawa. As a result, he became withdrawn due to his powers and body. Back Story For the most part, Satoshi has a normal childhood. When he was two, he got into a serious accident with his dad and uncle. His uncle died while the boy had headaches and couldn't really walk straight as a result. Because of the accident, his mother couldn't trust his father around their son anymore. Speaking of which, his mother treated Satoshi like he was a fragile child while his father tried to toughen him up. It seemed that his mother blamed herself for the accident and his head injury. One day, his mother came into his room, crying. She said that she was sorry for not being a good mother and that she would make it up to him. However, that turned out to be committing him to Chou Mori. While at the mental institution, Satoshi was enrolled into the Tadpole Project. At some point, the branch decided to castrate half of the tadpoles. Mikado originally was on the castrate list, but Katsuhiro Kitano switched his name with Satoshi and sent it off to Etsuko. For some reason during the experiments, the boy developed breasts. Yayoi first noticed it when she was trying to molest him in his bed. Kitano and Etsuko Asato ran tests on Satoshi's body and found that he had Gynecomastia. As a result, he ended being labeled as "defective", making him the target of Roc's daily beatings. One day, Roc was beating up on Satoshi when Mikado pushed him off. When Roc turned his beatings on the older boy, Etsuko came out, demanding what was going on. Satoshi told on Roc with a single shake of his head. Etsuko called the orderly into his office. Satoshi crawled over and shared a short exchange with Mikado. When Chou Mori was shut down, Satoshi found that his parents had split up and sold the apartment. He ended up staying in a shelter with other wayward youths. Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Satoshi is first introduced as lying on the ground after being beaten up by three of his classmates. He talks about his history and trying to cope with life after Chou Mori. He pretty much isolated himself because of his breasts and the fact that he could hear thoughts. During gym, he would tape up his chest and hide away while changing clothes. One day, someone took a picture of him changing and sent it around the school. Everyone thought he was a freak because of his breasts and the three boys beat him up because of that and talking about the abuse that the lead boy suffer from his uncle. While lying in pain on the ground, Satoshi became angry and wanted revenge. He found a knife in his jacket and sensed Mikado nearby. Deciding to take his revenge on the boy who helped him, he tracked down the older tadpole. After a short exchange with Mikado and Masaomi Kida, Satoshi goes insane and pulls out the knife. When Masaomi refuses to get out of the way, the two boys fight. The leader of the Yellow Scarves manages to get the knife away from him, but the younger tadpole picks up a piece of broken glass and charges forward. Satoshi is killed when Masaomi stabs him in the chest with the knife. The boy pulls it out and gives Mikado one final warning: You have no idea how high up this goes… More of us… It's getting worse… Tandeki… not done… with us… the end is coming…" Later, Satoshi appears in Mikado's head and taunts him about ending up alone like him if he tells Masaomi about his powers. Wonderland Chaos Satoshi only appears to taunts Mikado in his head. Devil's Wonderland Satoshi's ghost watches as Mikado's secret is revealed on the roof of the Sunshine60 building. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Satoshi could hear thoughts before his death. Secondary Traits He could also sense other tadpoles nearby, exactly how he found Mikado in the first place. Relationships Shiori Shiori was close friends with Satoshi before he was turned into a tadpole. She appeared to be the only genuine friend. Satoshi had to push her away because of his powers and him being uncertain if she was really friends with him or if she only was close to him out of pity. Mother Satoshi's mother has always tried to protect him. Ever since he, his father, and uncle got into an accident, she tried to smother him. His mother really did love her son and felt like a failure for not being able to take care of him. She ended up committing him to Chou Mori as a result. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Mikado one day saved Satoshi from one of Roc's beatings while they were in Chou Mori only to get beaten up himself. However, no good deed goes unpunished. Months later, Satoshi came to hate Mikado for not letting him die at Roc's hands. The younger tadpole tried to kill him, but ended up dead at Masaomi's hand. Now, he seems to appear in Mikado's head to taunt him. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano was the one who put Satoshi through the Tadpole Project in the first place. When the patient developed breasts from the treatments, the therapist examined the boy and found that he had developed Gynecomastia. Afterwards, Kitano labeled the boy as "defective". Roc Segawa Main Article: Roc Segawa When they were back in Chou Mori, Roc used to beat up on Satoshi in private because he was defective and a tadpole. The orderly would beat him in places where clothes could hide the wounds easily. Roc was stopped on the day the Mikado stood up to him. Etsuko Asato Main Article: Etsuko Asato Etsuko ran the scan with Kitano on Satoshi and discovered that the boy had Gynecomastia. She also inadvertently saved him from getting beaten to death by Roc. Yayoi Shiga Main Article: Yayoi Shiga Just like all of the other patients in Chou Mori, Yayoi would try and molest Satoshi when he tied down to his bed. She was the one who discovered his breasts. Trivia * Satoshi is the first tadpole to die. * It is unclear whether Satoshi is haunting Mikado or if he manifested out of the boy's guilt over his death. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Deceased Characters